Kung Fu Panda 2: Punto de vista de Tigresa
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Traducción.- No se lo que paso, pero de alguna manera, mi relación con Po esta creciendo rápidamente y no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Kung Fu Panda 2 desde el punto de vista de Tigresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la traductora: Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a "wildkratticusfever" por dejarme traducir esta magnífica historia, sin su permiso y confianza no podría haber sido esto posible.**

**Si quieren ver la historia original (ingles) revisen mi perfil, ahí se encontrará el link.**

**Notas de la autora original: Hey chicos, decidí hacerme un reto a mí misma. Me encanta Tigresa y pensé en escribir una historia desde su punto de vista. Así que aquí esta.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Kung Fu Panda o los pensamientos de Tigresa.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Hola a todos. Soy la Maestra Tigresa, pero pueden llamarme Tigresa. Soy una Maestra de Kung Fu como podrás ver y vivo en el Palacio de Jade con el resto de los Cinco Furiosos y mi padre y maestro del palacio, Shifu.

Antes de eso yo vivía en un orfanato. El orfanato de Bao Gou. Créeme, la vida no es fácil ahí. Especialmente cuando todos te tienen miedo. De todas formas yo no era capaz de controlar mi fuerza. Yo solo quería jugar con los otros niños del orfanato. Ellos me llamarón "Monstruo" y otros sobrenombres ofensivos. Empecé a pensar que realmente era un monstruo hasta que vino Shifu. Él llego y me ayudo a controlar mi fuerza con un juego de domino. Me tomo meses para finalmente poder controlar mi fuerza.

Aunque me gane la confianza de los niños y poder a empezar a jugar con ellos, los adultos todavía me temían. ¿Por qué? Yo realmente no lo sabía y era la única que quedaba. Bueno eso parecía.

Hasta que vi que Shifu había colocado una ficha de domino después de la mía. Él me llevo a mi nuevo hogar. El hogar donde he vivido hasta el día de hoy.

Shifu nunca fue el padre que yo esperaba, claro teníamos nuestros momentos, pero nunca fue el padre que yo espere.

Intente todo con tal que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Trate de demostrar que no era una segunda Tai Lung. Finalmente me rendí y empecé a golpear los árboles. Fue la mejor opción que tenía.

Cuando yo tenía alrededor de 10 -11 años cuando llegó Víbora. Ella trato de ser linda conmigo pero yo siempre estuve ocupada entrenando. Más tarde se nos unió Mono. Él siempre intento hacerme bromas pero yo estaba consiente de mi entorno fui capaz de evitar su broma cuando nos trató de pintar con pintura rosa cuando pasamos por la puerta. Trate de advertir a Víbora pero ella ya había entrado y fue manchada con la pintura rosa que le duro durante semanas.

Pocos días después de que Víbora ya se le había quitado completamente la pintura se nos unió Grulla. Él era muy tímido para ser honesta. Él realmente no habla demasiado. Víbora y Mono trataron de hablar con él, pero lo único que le escuchamos decir era "Si Maestro Shifu" o algo parecido a Shifu cuando nos decía que teníamos que ir a una misión o teníamos que bajar al valle a buscar y conseguir suministros, aunque era raramente.

Mantis fue el último en unirse. Él y Mono se unieron y les jugaron una broma a Víbora y a Grulla. Y solo diré que ellos terminaron en la cama durante unos meses.

Hemos entrenado juntos durante años y ni siquiera nos relacionamos entre nosotros. Al menos no socialmente. Solo entrenamos. Solo entrenando más y más en cada entrenamiento. Me había acostumbrado a eso y no me importaba.

Un día Oogway nos dijo que elegiría al Guerrero Dragón. Después de mil años de espera. Recordé cuando quería que Shifu estuviera orgullosa de mí. Esta era mi oportunidad. Una oportunidad donde podría obtener la aprobación y el amor de Shifu. Una oportunidad de que me llamará hija después de vivir 20 años bajo el mismo techo ¡PERO un panda tenía que aterrizan enfrente de mí! ¡Él fue elegido Guerrero Dragón en lugar de MÍ!

No puedo decir que lo culpo. Él aterrizó enfrente de mí por accidente. Pero mi orgullo me cegó apreciarlo desde un principio y darle una oportunidad. Le dije cosas horribles. Cosas que no debería haber dicho. Cosas que desearía tomar de vuelta. Me negué verlo a los ojos después de volver con Shifu, tras haber vencido a Tai Lung. Aunque me dijo que me perdonaba yo podría decir que ocultaba algo.

Le dije que admitiera que me odiaba después de lo que le dije pero él jamás cambio de opinión, ni siquiera con amenazas. Entonces vi un brillo en sus ojos la primera noche cuando oficial y actualmente dormiría en la habitación cruzando el pasillo enfrente a mí. En ese entonces no significaba nada. Yo creía que sí. Algo de él diciéndome 'No importa lo que me dijiste aquella primera noche. He pensado sobre ello y creo que tú también. Pero no importa lo que digas, no importa lo dura que puedas ser, yo siempre te perdonare.'

Cada vez que me mira antes de irme a la cama, él me mira como si esa noche nunca sucedió. Seguí llamándolo panda hasta que me hizo feliz en ese día y le sonreí y le llame por su nombre, Po. ¡Aunque me arrepentí porque cuando lo hice se había desmayado! ¡Ouch! Mono me dijo que iba a estar bien. En realidad ya me acostumbre a llamarlo Po. La segunda vez que lo llame pensé que se iba a desmayar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Supongo que él ya también se acostumbró.

Po y yo fuimos a varias misiones juntos y eso me ayudó. Po y yo nos volvimos muy cercanos después de la batalla con Shen, así que déjenme contarles la historia como nuestra relación se volvió más cercana durante tan pocos días…

"¡Vamos Tigresa!" Animó Po.

"Po, ya dije que no." Le comete con una sonrisa. Él simplemente no paraba de molestarme. Él buscaba romper su record de cuantos panes de frijol era capaz de meterse a la boca.

"¿Porfa?" Me pregunto haciendo sus ojos adorables. Todavía no me acostumbraba que los usara. Cuando íbamos a varias misiones y no nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo en la misión, él me ponía esos ojos. Él los ha puesto un sinnúmero de veces y aun no me acostumbro a ellos.

"Bien." Suspiro derrotada.

"¡SI!" Celebro y tomó mi pata y me llevó a la sala de entrenamiento. El resto de los cinco ya estaban ahí y solo nos estaban esperando. "Bien, lo primero que quiero es que los arrojen hacia mi boca y no se preocupes, yo lo atrapare." Dijo con confianza.

"Hey ¿Por qué no lo haces Tigresa?" Me preguntó Víbora.

"¿Yo?" Dije incrédula.

"Si, solo tienes que arrojar una." Mono estuvo de acuerdo. Mantis y Grulla asistieron en señal que estaban de acuerdo. Dude por un momento y pude ver a Po asistiendo con la cabeza rápidamente de acuerdo con ellos.

"Okay." Acepte, tome un dumpling y Po lo espero ansiosamente. Cuando lo arroje me sorprendí que lo atrapara. Después de que Po se llenara con mas dumpling, comencé a divertirme desafiando a Po a ponerse aún más. Me pareció que solo yo y Po, diciéndole que pusiera un más mientras que el resto de los cinco eran los alentadores.

"¡38 panes de frijol!" Grito con orgullo. Le sonreí, no fue tan malo.

"Eres un monstruo." Comento Mantis con asombro.

"¡Vamos, tu puedes llegar a 40!" Mono al fin le alentó.

"Voy por los 40" Dijo Po con la boca llena con los panes de frijol mientras tomaba dos dumplings más con sus palillos.

"¡HAZLO!" Lo anime de nuevo.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" Dijo y se los puso dentro de su boca. Comenzamos a esperar con temor si lo lograría o no. Le escuche gruñir un poco. "Un momento." Dijo y finalmente lo consiguió. Todos lo felicitaron y yo simplemente sonreí.

"Así se hace Po." Dijo Grulla, se puso detrás de él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda haciendo que todos los dumplings salieran volando de su boca. Víbora se tapó la cara para evitar los dumplings que venían hacia ella. Mono no pudo bloquearlas a tiempo y lo tiraron al suelo. Un dumpling le dio a Mantis, haciéndolo tropezar por unos momentos sobre la mesa. Tuve tiempo de bloquearlas con mis patas, aunque estaban un poco húmedas.

"Tu entrenamiento ha dado frutos." Sonreí. Po me sonrió de vuelta y justo cuando pensé que iba a decir algo el gong sonó, señalando que Po tenía que ver al Maestro Shifu.

"¡Los veo después!" Dijo Po corriendo hacia la puerta. Mono aclamó y yo lo vi correr hacia él con una sonrisa. "Guárdenmelos para más de rato ¿de acuerdo?" Pregunto antes de irse.

"Grulla ¿Por qué no sales y exploras el área?" Le dije. Grulla asistió y se fue sin dejar de reír entre dientes. Víbora y yo nos salimos mientras Mono y Mantis pensaban como guardar los panes de frijol de Po sin tocar sus "gérmenes."

"Tu entrenamiento ha dado frutos. ¿Eh?" Víbora dijo lo que yo le dije anteriormente a Po.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte.

"Oh vamos Tigresa, tu sabes lo que quiero decir." Dijo Víbora sonriendo un poco.

"No, no lo sé." Dije. Enserio no sabía lo que ella quería decir con eso. Justo cuando ella iba a decir algo llegó Grulla volando hacia nosotras.

"Hay bandidos que se dirigen hacia la aldea de los músicos." Dijo Grulla rápidamente.

"Adelántense, yo iré a buscar a Po." Comente. "Grulla ven conmigo." Ambos asistieron y tomamos caminos separados, Víbora fue a informar rápidamente a Mono y a Mantis.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original: Okay, creo que esto es suficiente por un día. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡El siguiente capítulo muy pronto! Comenten por favor.**

**Notas de la traductora: Como verán aquí empieza la historia, para ser más exacta es donde empieza la película con un poco de historia de la maestra del estilo del tigre. Me estoy basando más que nada en los diálogos en español latino, ya sé que es muy diferente al español castellano (si ven la película en esas dos versiones de doblaje se podrán dar cuenta) pero me baso más que nada en la traducción que mencione al principio ya que esta "más apegada" al idioma original que es el inglés.**

**Dentro de poco verán el segundo capítulo y como dijo la autora original, por favor dejen su comentario en el recuadro de abajo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora original.- Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo. Realmente no esperaba 108 visitas en tan solo 20 minutos después de publicarlo. De todas formas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste, tuve que re inscribirlo varias veces por diferentes reacciones.**

**Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Kung Fu Panda**

**¡Disfruten!**

**La villa de los músicos**

Salté de roca en roca para avisarle a Po. Había dejado atrás a Grulla minutos antes, pero sabía que de un momento a otro me alcanzaría. De todas formas salte de roca en roca hasta que pude escuchar a Po decir algo.

"¡Po!" Grité tan pronto cuando aterrice en una roca detrás de él, llamando su atención. "Bandidos. En la villa de los músicos." Dije rápidamente pero firme mientras apuntaba donde nos necesitaban.

"Peligro." Dijo Po tratando de sonar serio. "Dile a los músicos que empiecen a tocar música de acción porque ahí voy." Me dijo antes de voltearse e inclinarse ante Shifu. "No se preocupe Maestro Shifu, trataré de dominar la paz interior apenas regrese." Dijo y volteo hacia mí.

"No hay tiempo para bocadillos." Le dije antes de saltar de la montaña.

"Pff. Bocadillos." Repite Po "¿Hablas enserio?" Me pregunto después de saltar detrás de mí, tomando a Grulla quien finalmente nos había alcanzado.

"¿Sabes si los otros ya llegaron?" Le pregunté a Grulla mientras bajaba a Po.

"Si, ellos ya están ahí." Asistió con la cabeza y corrimos otra vez. Po era realmente rápido, incluso más rápido cuando decidimos hacer una pequeña parada y comer un bocadillo antes de continuar para ir a las misiones. Después de un rato alcanzamos al resto y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino.

"¡WOOOOHOOO!" Po gritó emocionado. "¡ALAS DE JUSTICIA!" Grito y saltó del acantilado. Miré a Grulla, él sabía exactamente a lo que me refería.

"Estoy en ello." Dijo antes de saltar para escuchar después el grito del panda. Unos segundos más tarde aterrizo en medio de Mono y yo, y aterrizamos todos perfectamente frente a todos. Bueno casi perfecto. Mire a Po diciéndole que diera la vuelta.

"Oh cierto." Susurró. "HAHA" Se rió mientras daba media vuelta.

"El Guerrero Dragón." Escuche a un aldeano decir.

"¿Un panda?" Un lobo con un solo ojo, quien sostenía a un pequeño conejo por las orejas, preguntó. "Eso es imposible."

"Mi puño tiene hambre de justicia." Dijo Po mientras cerraba su mano en un puño. Casi de inmediato escuchamos a su estómago gruñir. "Ese fue mi… puño." Po dijo torpemente. Lo miré con una sonrisa. He de admitir que era un poco divertido.

"¡Atrápenlos!" Él lobo de solo un ojo ordeno y los demás lobos se lanzaron contra nosotros.

"¡Vamos!" Po dijo y fuimos por los lobos. Tomé algunos no muy lejos de Po y comencé a pelear y golpearlos, no era tan difícil si era realmente honesta. Noté que un lobo traía consigo alguna especie de lanza lista para golpearme, pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para cogerlo entre mis piernas haciéndolo girar y lanzarlo a un pequeño puesto de herramientas. Vi cuando se golpeó. Tengo que admitir que se veía doloroso.

"Po, arqueros." Escuche a Mantis advertir a Po sobre algo. Estuve a punto de voltear pero escuché a Po agradecerle a Mantis, así que supe que Po estaba bien.

"Tigresa, Combate Combinado." Po me llamó desde un techo. Levante la vista y lo encontré, literalmente estaba cubierto de lobos. Rápidamente me deshice de los lobos que me rodeaban y utilicé uno para saltar. Alargo su pata hacia mí y lo tome lanzándolo contra los lobos mientras los pateaba aterrizó en el techo mientras yo quedaba encima de él, aun sujetando su pata, y dos lobos vinieron hacia nosotros y los patee a ambos. Vimos que en el otro edificio lobos saltando hacia nosotros. Po me tendió ambas patas y las tomé, lanzándolo contra ellos. "¡PIES DE FURIA!" Dijo y pateó a todos los lobos, aterrizando con un poco de ayuda de Grulla.

"TIGRESA" Me llamó de nuevo y noquee a un lobo que estuvo a punto de golpearle. "¡MONO! ¡VÍBORA! ¡MANTIS! ¡CONEJO!" Todos nos detuvimos incluyendo los lobos y observamos a Po sosteniendo el viejo conejo sosteniendo un banjo de metal. "Oh, lo siento." Po se disculpó antes de golpear de nuevo al lobo. Volvimos a pelear hasta que no quedo ninguno. De repente vi a Po saltar hacia el metal que tenía un cerdo de la villa. Víbora salto y logró coger el pie de Po mientras Mono tomó su cola y rápidamente tome la cola de Mono antes de utilizar la mayor parte de mi fuerza para traerlos de vuelta.

"¿Están todos bien?" Po preguntó después de aterrizar con gracia en el suelo. Corte las sogas y el cerdo estaba aterrorizado. Él todavía estaba temblando por casi caer por un precipicio. Ví a un lobo dirigirse hacia nosotros y supongo que Po también.

"Yo lo controlo." Dijo Po antes de girar. De pronto se detuvo y su cara mostraba algo de shock.

"Po." Dije preocupada y trate de quitarlo del camino pero me golpearon junto con él causando que todos saltáramos en el aire. Me di cuenta que el lobo dijo algo, pero no estaba lo suficiente segura saber de qué era.

"Oh Cariño ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Víbora preocupada.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunté. No me importaba si estaba bien o no, sabía que lo estaba. Lo que realmente me preocupa es que él nunca congelo en medio de algo así porque así.

"Creo que vi…" Po inició mientras se frotaba la mejilla. "Creo que… Luego los veo." Dijo Po antes de levantarse e irse. Vi donde alguna vez estuvo sentado y luego mire a los otros que estaban tan confundidos y preocupados por Po como yo.

"Vamos chicos, hay que ayudar a limpiar este desastre." Dije tratando de alejar a Po de mi mente. Ellos asistieron con la cabeza y empezamos a trabajar.

**Notas de la autora original.- Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Lo siento si he cometido errores entre los diálogos. Por favor comenten.**

**Notas de la traductora.- Bueno, comparto la misma opinión que la autora original. Disculpen si el dialogo de la película no está del todo correcta pero me estoy basando con los escritos originales y mis recuerdos en los diálogos. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en el recuadro de abajo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la autora original.- Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo. Adoro que les guste la historia, enserio. Pero sinceramente creo que estoy haciendo a Tigresa un poco OC ¿no les parece? Como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Kung Fu Panda ni los pensamientos de Tigresa. (¡¿Realmente necesito seguir poniendo esto?!)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Nueva misión y nuevas preocupaciones**

* * *

Mi mente realmente no estaba enfocada en la limpieza. Estaba en Po. Es que no lo entiendo. Incluso he tratado de sorprenderlo un poco cuando nosotros estábamos entrenando en nuestro tiempo libre pero jamás funciono. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

"¡TIGRESA!" Shifu me llamó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Es divertido ya que no lo escuché llegar. "¿Estas bien?" Me preguntó.

"Sí." Le respondí. Desde que Po llegó, mi relación con Shifu se ha vuelto más fácil. Él me dijo que siempre estuvo orgulloso de mí desde el principio y empezamos a tratarnos como padre/hija de vez en cuando, cuando estamos juntos. Le tendremos que agradecerle a Po por esto. No. Le tengo que agradecer a Po por eso. Él ha sido gran parte de mi vida desde que llegó. Claro, él solo ha estado unos meses pero me ha ayudado demasiado.

"Bien. De todas formas necesito que traigas a Po." Me informo Shifu. "Tenemos una carta importante. Desde la ciudad de Gongmen."

"¿La ciudad de Gongmen? No habíamos recibido una carta desde que los gobernantes fallecieron." Dije.

"Lo sé." Dijo Shifu. Decidí no decir nada más y fui a buscar a Po. Una vez que llegué vi a Po sentado en la esquina de la tienda con una caja en su regazo y con el ceño fruncido adornando en su rostro.

"¿Po?" Le llamé. Él no levanto la vista, así que supe que algo andaba mal con él. "¿Po?" Lo llamé de nuevo. Ahora me escuchó.

"Oh Tigresa, no te había visto." Dijo Po aun con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Po ¿está todo bien?" Le pregunté un poco preocupada.

"Seh." Respondió Po. "¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"Uh… en realidad no. El Maestro Shifu solo dijo que había un mensaje urgente desde la ciudad de Gongmen." Le comenté.

"Oh, bien." Dijo casualmente Po. "Entonces vamos." En todo el camino me di cuenta que algo andaba mal con Po. Es algo que me tiene preocupada por él. Después de un rato llegamos a la cima de las escaleras y me di cuenta que Shifu apenas estaba abriendo el mensaje.

"¿Qué dice?" Preguntó Po.

"¿Sabes quién es el Maestro de la ciudad de Gongmen?" Preguntó Shifu aun manteniendo sus ojos en el rollo.

"¿El Maestro Rhino Ciclón?"

"Sí."

"¿Hijo del legendario Maestro Rhino Volador?"

"¿Verdugo de Las Diez Mil Serpientes del Valle de la Desdicha?"

"Está muerto." Dijo Shifu con firmeza.

"Vaya desdicha." Dijo Po tan sorprendido como yo. No había manera que el Maestro Rhino estuviera muerto. Me puse a un lado de Po para ver el rollo para comprobarlo. Lamentablemente era cierto.

"E- Eso es imposible." Dijo Grulla una vez que Po le entrego el rollo a Mono.

"Su cornada defensiva es infalible a _cualquier_ técnica." Añadí y seguí a Po, Shifu mientras que al resto observaba el rollo para más tarde seguirnos también.

"Esta no era una técnica." Empezó Shifu. "Lord Shen ha creado un arma, uno que respira fuego y escupe metal." Añadió." Y si no lo detenemos, este podría ser el fin… del Kung Fu." Informó Shifu. Era como si mi corazón dio un vuelco en lugar de un latido. El Kung Fu era todo lo que era.

"Pero apenas entendí en Kung Fu." Po se quejó un poco decepcionado también.

"Y ahora deben salvarlo." Shifu señalo las afueras del valle. "¡Vayan, destruyan esa arma y lleven a Lord Shen ante la justicia!" Los cinco de nosotros empezamos a correr, aunque Po se vio en la necesidad de parar para hacerle una pregunta a Shifu. Él finalmente os alcanzó y pude escucharlo murmurar algo para sí mismo.

"¡Oye, Po!" Escuchamos al Sr. Ping gritar y Po inmediatamente dejó de correr. Una gran bolsa cayó enfrente de nosotros. "¡Mira Po, te preparé algo para el viaje! Te empaqué comida para semanas, galletas, panes, vegetales… e incluso empaque tus figuras de acción. ¿Ves?" Dijo alegremente. De repente le entrego una figura de acción de mí con una de mis poses habituales. Miré a Po con diversión mientras Mono se reía y nos señalaba. Podía sentir mi sangre acumularse en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué me sonrojo?

"Oh… Ah, sí. Nunca las había visto en mi vida." Murmuró Po. Empuje la meno de Mono fuera de mi camino y me puse a un lado de Víbora que tenía una sonrisa un poco espeluznante.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Nada." Me dijo dándose la vuelta. Algo está mal con esta chica. Hemos entrenado juntas desde que teníamos 13 y todavía no logro entenderla. Pronto me di cuenta que la conversación de Po y el Sr. Ping se había detenido. Solo se estaban viendo uno al otro. Sabía que Po no podría salir de esta fácilmente. Así que lo ayude.

"Po, debemos irnos." Le dije. No era de mucha ayuda pero algo es algo.

"Adiós." Dijo Po y recogió sus cosas y pasar a un lado mío. Lo miré de nuevo con una cara que reflejaba preocupación.

"Descuide Sr. Ping." Empecé. "Volverá antes de que diga 'Fideos' "Traté de animar al viejo ganso y seguí al resto en cuatro patas. En realidad no era correcto dejar al Sr. Ping en ese estado. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con Po y su padre. La pregunta era ¿Qué?

* * *

**Notas de la autora original.- Bueno aquí está, espero que les haya gustado. Me quede hasta tarde para añadir tanto como podía. Por favor comenten.**

**Notas de la traductora.- Aquí sinceramente me base en los diálogos de la película con la traducción latina, no se preocupen que me base completamente en ellos (lo estaba viendo cuando empecé a escribir), así que si les gusta o no dejen sus comentarios por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de la traductora: Lamento la tardanza pero la universidad me tiene hasta el cuello con puros proyectos importantes que tengo que entregar para poder presentar mis exámenes y recibir una calificación.**

**Le agradezco de antemano a ****wildkratticusfever por dejarme traducir la historia. Si quieren leer la historia en su idioma original chequen el link en mi perfil.**

**Notas de la autora original.- Hola chicos, estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Realmente me encanta saber que varias personas lo lean. Eso me saca de la depresión por un tiempo. Como sea ¡aquí está el nuevo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Todavía no me pertenece Kung Fu Panda**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Platica de medianoche**

"¡Vamos chicos! ¡Vamos!" Nos llamó Po. "¡SÍ!" Gritó alegremente. Él se olvidó completamente como había dejado a su padre. Pero yo no. Después de terminar con esto necesitamos hablar.

Como sea, después de un tiempo Po estaba ligeramente exhausto, realmente esto era normal. Nuestro primer obstáculo fue la montaña y la tormenta de nieve no lo estaba haciendo demasiado fácil. Bajar la montaña era realmente fácil y divertido. Po termino bajando la montaña primero que nosotros como una gigante bola de nieve. Tengo que admitir que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírme. Mientras los chicos se reían a su costa, Víbora y yo nos dimos cuenta que había un panda muy malhumorado. Me di cuenta que Víbora se estaba riendo para sus adentros. Una vez que alcanzamos a Po continuamos.

Empezamos a caminar durante un tiempo y Po empezó a gatear como si estuviera escalando una montaña. Po entreno con una gran vara que encontró mientras estábamos caminando por la arena haciendo una ventisca, tuvimos que parar varias veces ya que a Mantis le entraba arena a sus ojos. Un poco más tarde decidimos acelerar las cosas y empezamos a correr hasta que llegamos a los muelles y rentamos un barco para una semana una vez que Po llegó a un acuerdo con el dueño. Ya entrada la noche escuche a Po murmurar. "¿Mamá?"

¿Por qué preguntaba por su madre? A menos que eso sea la verdadera razón por la que eso sea el problema con su padre ahora. Después de un rato escuche a Po despertarse. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí y luego lo escuche salir. Tan silenciosa como pude salí y me trepe en la cima. Escuche murmurar a Po algo sobre La Paz Interior. Hasta que fue salpicado con el agua de la vela y empezó a gritar y dar puñetazos repetidamente y empezó a golpear con su cabeza contra el mástil fue cuando decidí interrumpir su pequeño discurso donde despotricaba mientras me aclaraba ligeramente la garganta llamando su atención.

"Oh, yo estaba uh entrenando." Po trató de esconderme lo que realmente escondía.

"El mástil no es un digno oponente." Decidí acercarme y salte quedando frente a él con mi brazo extendido. "Espero aquí." Le dije con un tomo serio.

"Huy que seriedad." Dijo Po y lanzó un puñetazo hacia mi mano. No sentí nada pero al escuchar el eco a través del bosque me resulto un poco divertido.

"Hahaow." Po chilló de dolor mientras se sostenía la pata y se ponía de rodillas. "Creo que prefiero el mástil." Dijo Po mientras aun sostenía su mano.

"Mis disculpas, antes solía entrenar golpeando los árboles del palacio." Le informé. "Ahora no siento nada."

"Esto es severamente genial." Dijo Po. Le di una sonrisa. Una pequeña. Como un pequeño agradecimiento por su cumplido.

"¡Otra vez!" Le dije y le tendí la mano una vez más.

"Así que… golpeando los árboles. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo?" Preguntó mientras golpeaba mi pata.

"20 años." Le conteste.

"Oh…20… 20 años. Gesh." A Po le pareció como si fuera demasiado tiempo. "¿Hay alguna forma más rápida para no sentir nada?" Preguntó mientras reanudaba sus golpes.

"No." Le contesté. "Además." Comencé y cuando el golpeó mi pata por última vez y lo giré.

"Woohoo."

"No creo que el estilo duro sea… lo tuyo." Le comenté mientras su estómago se bombeaba un poco. El estilo duro realmente no era para alguien dulce como él como era para alguien frío como yo. Simplemente no era para Po que todos conocemos y queríamos.

"Oh." Po realmente no dijo nada y se levantó moviendo los pies su alrededor.

"Po ¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad?" Finalmente le pregunté.

"Me acabo de enterar que mi padre no es mi padre." Po comentó como si eso no fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Tu padre? ¿El ganso?" Lo interrogue. "Debió haber sido una gran sorpresa para ti." Dije.

"Sí." Respondió haciendo su pequeña carita linda. Okay ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

"¿Y eso te molesta?" Le pregunte tratando de alejar de mi mente esa carita que hace que me distraiga.

"¿Estas bromeando? Somos guerreros ¿cierto? Nervios de acero." Dijo Po mientras se levantaba de orgullo pero aun sentado. "Almas de platino. ¡Como tú! Tan radical que ya no sientes nada." Dijo y golpeó mi hombro solo para retroceder aullando de dolor. ¿Eso era lo que pensaban todos sobre mí? ¿La guerrera radical que no siente absolutamente nada?

"Yo solía…" Le iba a decir como realmente me sentía acerca de mi vida. Todavía dejando mis emociones a un lado después de que él llegó al palacio pero Mantis me interrumpió.

"¿De qué están hablando chicos?" Preguntó Mantis.

"Nada. Nada." Dijo Po rápidamente.

"Po tiene problemas con su padre." Víbora dijo y me aparte de ellos. Realmente no quería escuchar su pequeña conversación. Realmente no estaba pensando en nada hasta que después de unos segundos pude ver un edificio. La torre que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad.

"Po." Le llamé.

"Estoy más que listo." Afirmó.

"¡PO!" Le llame un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué?"

"Llegamos." Le informe y volteé mi cara para ver la ciudad y ellos se pusieron a mi lado. Po a mi derecha, Víbora a la derecha de Po, Grulla, Mono y Mantis a mi izquierda. "La ciudad de Gongmen."

"Que hermosa puesta de sol." Comentó Víbora después de un rato.

"Si, casi tan hermosa como Tigresa." Escuché a Po decir. Me voltee hacia él y pronto lo vi sonrojarse. Mono y Mantis ya se estaban riendo entre dientes al mismo tiempo que Grulla y Víbora rodaban los ojos.

"Oh… Uh… Huelo a dumplings. Mmmm mi favorito." Dijo casualmente Po y corrió adentro de la tienda con los otros siguiéndolo. ¿Lo escuche bien o solo era mi imaginación? No importa. Tenemos una misión ahora y no puedo permitirme distraerme por mis emociones. Pronto decidí unirme a ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora original.- Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Disfrute escribir la última parte. Haha, como sea… por favor dejen su review. El próximo capítulo muy pronto.**

**Notas de la traductora.-Realmente disfrute traducir este capítulo, la primera vez que leí la última parte me ataque de risa. Por favor dejen su review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora original: Hola chicos estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capítulo. Como verán he estado actualizando con demasiada frecuencia la historia pero mis pruebas están cerca así que necesito prepararme y dar lo mejor de mí para poder actualizar en un futuro próximo así que aquí está el capítulo número cinco.**

**Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**La Ciudad de Gongmen**

Cuando llegamos saltamos rápidamente fuera del barco y escalamos una pared. Cuando llegamos a la cima rápidamente visualice el palacio.

"Ese debe ser el palacio de Shen." Me imagine. "En el otro lado de la ciudad." Note. No era en el centro sino hasta el otro extremo.

"¡Genial! Llegaremos y proclamaremos: '´Somos el Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos y venimos a aquí para traer justicia.' " Proclamó Po antes de saltar solo para ser detenido por Mantis.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Mantis le pregunto a Po mientras se sobaba la mejilla. "¡Este lugar está lleno de lobos!" Nos dijo. Nos volteamos y encontramos lobos en todos los rincones.

"Hey ¿No es el tipo que te golpeo la cara?" Pregunto Grulla mientras señalaba a un lobo.

"No me gusta ese tipo." Declaró Po. Raro. Incluso cuando un bandido golpea a Po, eventualmente Po trataría de hacerlos cambiar. Algo acerca de ese lobo tiene que ver con la inconformidad de Po, hacía su padre y él. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro para tratar de que se tranquilizara porque parecía a punto se saltar de nuevo.

"Tenemos que llegar a la torre sin ser vistos por los lobos." Le dije y me fui con los demás. Po dijo algo acerca del estilo sigiloso pero realmente no le preste atención. Pronto estábamos saltando de techo en techo hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Po no estaba con nosotros. "¿Dónde está Po?" Pregunte cuando nos detuvimos un momento.

"¿Cómo pudimos perder a un chico tan grande?" Pregunto Mantis, Mire hacia abajo y vi a Po meterse en un disfraz de dragón. '¿Enserio?' Pensé. Esto es vergonzoso. "Vamos." Los llame y saltamos hacia abajo. Vimos como Po paso algunos lugares y termino quemando un carro de fuegos artificiales.

"Hey Po." Dijo Mono y luego lanzo un grito de dolor.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Po. Supongo que él lo golpeo o algo así.

"Así que este es tu modo sigiloso ¿eh?" preguntó Grulla.

"Para ser honestos este no es uno de mis modos más fuertes." Dijo Po antes de voltearse hacia el frente.

"¡ESTE ARROZ ESTA CRUDO!" Escuchamos decir a un lobo.

"Pero todas mis ollas fueron tomadas por usted para Lord Shen." Escuché.

"O cocinas mi arroz o yo te cocinaré." Le grito.

"Mis disculpas…"

"Po, haz algo." Le dijo Grulla.

"¿Cómo se supone que cocine el arroz sin que me atrapen?" Pregunto Po. Rodé mis ojos. Eso no era lo que Grulla quería decir. "Espera, tengo una mejor idea." Dijo Po y se volteó para quedar enfrente.

"Uno." El lobo estaba contando antes de que Po le diera un golpecito en el hombro con la lengua del disfraz. "Hey."Po dijo una vez que obtuvo su atención.

"Hey." Respondió el lobo y se dio la vuelta para volver con la oveja solo para voltear de nuevo. Po de repente le dio un puñetazo y lo tomo para meterlo. Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir. Empezó a golpearlo y lo enviamos fuera del traje a través de la posterior después de noquearlo.

"Estamos aquí para liberar la ciudad y llevar a Shen a la justicia." Po le dijo a la oveja.

"Va a necesitar ayuda."

"Gracias valiente oveja pero no te dejare." Po le dijo. Rodé los ojos. Eso no es lo que ella quería decir.

"Oh, no yo. No es seguro hablar aquí." Ella lo corrigió por mí.

"Cierto." Acepto Po y miro alrededor antes de atraerla y tomarla con la boca del dragón. De repente escuche un grito y supongo que Víbora también porque ella se fijó a través del traje.

"Supongo que la pequeña conejita pensó que el dragón era de verdad que trataba de comerse a todos." Dijo Víbora. ¿Conejita? De acuerdo. Pronto preste toda mi atención de vuelta a Po.

"Estoy hablando de los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo. Están en la cárcel de Gongmen en el callejón del Dragón Negro." Le informó.

"¿Qué? ¿Están vivos?" Le preguntó Po emocionado. "¡Deben estar en la cárcel reuniendo inteligencia haciendo un complot para usar su barbarosidad para detener la arma! ¡Bien, vamos!" Dijo Po aún más emocionado poniendo a la oveja en el suelo. "Gracias Oveja." Le agradeció.

"Hey, detengan ese traje." Dijo una voz. Empezamos a caminar más rápido pero terminamos aplastando lo que teníamos delante. Pero nos arreglamos para movernos con libertad rápidamente y en poco tiempo. Pronto nos topamos con una carreta con manzanas y brincamos sobre el. Víbora utilizó su cola para mover la cola del dragón.

"Sigan adelante." Dije mientras me aferraba al hombro de Po.

"¡MÁS RÁPIDO!" Expresó Mono. Nos estrellamos contra algunas cosas pero nos las arreglamos para seguir adelante. Estábamos tomando y lanzando lobos tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta que incluso lanzamos a Mono.

"Hey, porque hicieron eso." Se quejó Mono. "¿Me veo como un lobo?"

"Bueno, estábamos haciéndolo rápidamente." Le explicó Mantis. Decidí detenerlos antes de que ambos empezaran a discutir.

"Ahora no es el momento que empiecen a discutir ustedes dos." Les dije. Pronto nos vimos rodeados por los lobos. "¿Ahora que Po?" Le pregunte a su espalda. Tomó una caja con verduras y me sonrió diciendo: '_Ahora esto.'_ "Esto no funcionará Po." Le dije. "Nunca lo intentamos."

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos?" Preguntó. Él tenía razón en eso. Oh, bueno. Tomé la caja y empezamos a apilarlas.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó Mantis. No dijimos nada y Po se las arreglo de alguna manera para conseguir unos barriles. No recuerdo haber visto barriles cuando llegamos. Mono y Grulla se pusieron en una. Yo me metí en otro mientras que Po y Víbora tomaron otro y Mantis se metió en un barril pequeño y nos fuimos a esconder detrás de otros barriles restantes. Este sería un largo día.

* * *

**Notas de la autora Original: Bueno, aquí está espero que les guste, me tomó un rato pero al fin está terminado. Por favor dejen su review.**

**Notas de la traductora: ¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero la universidad y varios proyectos pendientes no me daban la oportunidad de traducir y mucho menos publicar, así que les pido disculpas por la tardanza nuevamente. No he tenido tiempo para revisar correctamente las líneas de la película pero prometo hacerlo apenas encuentre la película en línea ya que mi mente me hace malas pasadas.**


End file.
